Amor de vampiro prohibido
by Hotori Miyari
Summary: gracias a todos losque leyeron mi fic anterior aqui les traigo mi nueva idea que me surgio de casualidad (fue un sueño) pero me encanto espero que les guste al igual que me gusto a mi
1. el reencuentro con mi primer amor

Amor de vampiros prohibido

El reencuentro con mi primer amor

Hola mi nombre es Hinamori Amu tengo 15 años aparentemente ya que la verdad yo soy vampiro y tengo más de 800 años provengo de la región del norte que es el mayor enemigo de los vampiros de la región del sur en este momento me encuentro en el centro comercial con mi amiga Rima, ella no es vampiro pero si sabe que yo lo soy. Estoy en la secundaria mis mejores amigos son: Tadase, obviamente Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya y Kairi.

**Amu pov**

Amu: oye Rima ¿vamos a comprar unos helados?

Rima: claro

Entramos a la heladería y pedimos los helados, después salimos a comerlos mientras nos paseábamos enfrente de las tiendas. En un descuido de no mirar mi camino *N.A.: el típico consejo de los padres* y tropecé con un chico de cabello y ojos color zafiro que me hipnotizaron.

Ikuto: …Amu

El chico siguió de largo.

Amu: ¿ese era Ikuto?

Rima: Amu ¿con quién hablas?

Amu: con nadie solo pensé en voz alta

Rima. No será que ese chico te gusta ¿o sí?- dijo con la picara sonrisa que hace cuando supone algo que siempre termina siendo verdad.

Amu: c-claro que no ¿Cómo crees?

Rima: por la forma en que te la quedaste viendo solo era más que obvio

Amu: mejor vamos a casa mañana tenemos clases

Rima: *pensando: con que evadiendo el tema* está bien pero mañana quiero una respuesta concreta ¿ok?

Amu: Ahhh ok

*al día siguiente en el instituto*

Rima: Amu supongo que aceptaras que te gusta el chico que viste en el centro comercial

Amu: no me gusta y jamás lo hará

Rima: ¿segura?

Amu: mucho

Nagihiko: hola chicas

Amu: Ohio Nagihiko

Rima: Ohio- dijo con su tono frio, al parecer no soy la única que no acepta que ama a alguien

Nagihiko. ¿Qué tal su fin de semana?

Rima: Amu como siempre con sus amores que nunca acepta

Amu: ¿Qué dices Rima?- rayos me dio en el punto débil

Rima: Nagihiko me pregunto y yo solo fui sincera

Amu: tsk, pero hagas lo que hagas no se lo digas a nadie mas

Rima: bueno- era más que obvio que no quería guardarlo en secreto por su tono de voz

*después de clases* *N.A.: lo sé soy muy impaciente pero lo que viene les encantará*

Amu: tadaimas

Midori: Amu ¿puedes venir a la cocina?

Amu: ¿Qué pasa mamá?

Midori: tenemos nuevos vecinos entonces en la noche vendrán para conocerlos mejor

Amu. Ok

Midori: ponte algo decente no quiero verte con tus shorts y playeras hasta el ombligo

Amu: Ahhh está bien

*sube a su habitación*

Amu: ¿Qué me pondré?

Pasa un buen rato y en la noche paso lo más inesperado…

Midori: *abriendo la puerta* buenas tar… ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí vampiros del sur?!

Aruto: con que nos recuerdas ¿eh?

Midori: Amu pase lo que pase no bajes

Amu: *bajando las escaleras* *N.A.: eres una necia Hinamori Amu* ¿Por qué mamá?... ¡Ikuto!

Ikuto:*pensando: no puede ser mi Amu esta aquí* Amu

*Amu abraza con todas sus fuerzas a Ikuto*

Ikuto: *escapando de los brazos de Amu* Amu ¿Cómo has estado?

Amu: muy sola sin ti

Midori: ¡Hinamori Amu ¿Qué crees que haces con ese vampiro del sur?!

Amu: mamá yo solo…

Midori: ¡Aléjate de él en este mismo momento!

Amu: pero mamá…

Midori: ahora

Amu: *hablándole a Ikuto en el oído* ver a verme en el balcón dejaré la puerta abierta

Ikuto: está bien

*los Tsukiyomi se van de la casa de los Hinamori*

Midori: señorita Hinamori Amu ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no sociabilices con los vampiros de la región del sur?

Amu: más de un millón, me voy a mi habitación

Midori: cuando llegue tu padre hablaremos seriamente ¿oíste?

Amu: si mamá- respondí de mala gana lo único que me importaba ahora era ver a Ikuto

Ikuto: hola vampiresa que flecho mi corazón

Amu: hola Ikuto

Ikuto: tanto tiempo sin verte

Amu: 500 años sin ti fue una eternidad, sigo sin poder creer que solo porque tú seas del sur y yo del norte no podamos estar juntos

Ikuto: pero a pesar de todo nunca te olvide

Midori: Amu ¿con quién hablas?

Amu: con nadie mamá solo repaso el ensayo de la escuela

Ikuto: entonces tu ensayo es el mas romántico que jamás hallas escuchado

Amu: enséñame más querido profesor

En menos de un minuto mis labios estaban posados sobre los de Ikuto, abrí mi boca para que la intensidad aumentara su boca con sabor a chocolate me encantaba, sus besos tenían sus toques de dulzura y suavidad que me paralizaban al instante disfrutaba tanto esos momentos que no podía dejar de esperar por 500 años en la época en la que ambos vivíamos en reinos separados. El momento en el que conocí a Ikuto siempre será el más atesorare.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_Pov normal_**

**_Amu salió del castillo sin importarle que su madre le dijera lo contrario sintió una paz y libertad que jamás había siquiera percibido corrió a más no poder hasta caer rendida en medio de la ancha llanura que dividía el reino del norte con el del sur_**. **_A lo lejos logro divisar un chico de cabello azulado y hermosos ojos color zafiro ella se le acerco y al notar que no era de su región n tomo confianza pero no podía dejar de ver sus ojos para ella el era perfecto simplemente hechizante._**

**_Ikuto: con que una chiquilla ilusa del norte se acerca a uno de los vampiros más fuertes del sur_**

**_Amu: no soy una chiquilla ilusa soy Hinamori Amu hija de los gobernantes del norte_**

**_Ikuto: y yo Tsukiyomi Ikuto hijo del vampiro más antiguo Tsukiyomi Aruto_**

**_Amu: no inventes estoy muy segura que el hijo de Aruto es mucho más apuesto*N.A: Amu todos sabemos que no es verdad*_**

******_Ikuto: pues no me creas Amu-koi_**

**_Amu: ¡no me digas "koi"!_**

**_Ikuto: tú me gustas así que ¿de qué otra debo llamarte?_**

**_Amu: que tú ¿Qué?_**

**_Ikuto: como lo escuchaste me gustas- dijo resaltando las ultimas 2 palabras_**

**_Amu: ya cállate neko hentai_**

**_Ikuto: solo eres del norte, no hago nada malo_**

**_Amu: pues para mí sí, mi reino está en guerra por culpa de ustedes_**

**_Ikuto: ustedes se revelaron_**

**_Amu: porque estamos cansados de ser dependientes de otra tribu_**

**_Ikuto: que molesta eres_**

**_Amu: no soy molesta tú lo eres_**

**_Ikuto: hablas como mi padre_**

**_Amu: y tú como mi madre ella no soporta a los del sur_**

**_Ikuto. Y ¿por eso no te caigo bien?_**

**_Amu: bueno… ahora que lo dices es algo tonto que tengamos que seguir los mismos pasos de nuestros padres_**

**_Ikuto: es por eso que siempre me escapo_**

**_Amu: ¿tú también?_**

**_Ikuto: con que eres una chiquilla problemática_**

**_Amu: yo no soy problemática _**

**_Ikuto: demuéstramelo_**

**_Amu: déjame darte mi discurso_**

**_*Ikuto le da un beso en la boca a Amu*_**

**_Amu: mmm me dejaste sin palabras_**

**_Ikuto: me lo imagine_**

**_Amu: enséñame más_**

**_Ikuto: con gusto_**

**_Midori: ¡Hinamori Amu te dije que no salieras del castillo!_**

**_Amu: pero mamá_**

**_Midori: en este mismo instante ¡al castillo!_**

**_Amu: está bien_**

**_Ikuto: *susurrándole* ven mañana a la misma hora nos divertiremos_**

**_Amu le guiño el ojo y se fue a casa_**

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo dejen reviews con ideas para el siguiente


	2. nuevas aventuras nos esperan

Nuevas aventuras nos esperan

Amu: Ikuto será mejor que te vayas se está haciendo tarde y si mi mamá ve que la luz de mi habitación sigue encendida me…

Al momento unos suaves labios me interrumpieron en un corto beso cálido y cariñoso

Ikuto: te preocupas demasiado

Amu: pero tengo miedo que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que hace 500 años

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_Amu: Ikuto estoy nerviosa ¿Qué tal si mis padres me descubren?_**

**_Ikuto: nada pasara no creo que siquiera se acerquen a la frontera_**

**_Amu: si tú lo dices… pero mejor vámonos al bosque allí me siento más segura_**

**_Ikuto: está bien vamos_**

**_Ikuto y yo corrimos como si no hubiera un mañana y en menos de un minuto estábamos en medio del bosque_**

**_Ikuto: ¿mejor?_**

**_Amu: Mucho_**

**_Después de eso Ikuto y yo nos enterramos en un profundo beso tan apasionado que no nos dimos cuenta que alguien se acercaba._**

**_Midori: Amu-chan…_**

**_Me desprendí de Ikuto y al voltear a ver sentí un escalofrió correr por mi cuerpo._**

**_Amu: ¿mamá?_**

**_Midori: ¡Hinamori Amu ¿Qué haces aquí y con él?!_**

**_Amu: mamá ¿de dónde saliste?_**

**_Midori. En este momento eso no es lo importante ¡apártate de ese vampiro del sur!_**

**_Amu: Ikuto te veré mañana_**

**_Ikuto: está bi…_**

**_Midori: ¡a él no lo vuelves a ver! ¡Jamás volverás a salir del castillo!_**

**_Estaba más que devastada y de mala gana respondí- h-hai_**

**_FINFLASHBACK_**

Ikuto: lo de hace 500 años nunca logro separarnos, el destino nos quiere juntos

Amu: pero igual tengo miedo

Ikuto: nada pasara te lo juro

Después de decirme eso Ikuto salió por el balcón y yo me quede inerte en mi habitación pensando en todo lo que pasamos juntos, nunca creí que me enamoraría de un vampiro del sur menos siendo la princesa y él un príncipe del sur. La verdad sigo confundida estoy segura que mañana se aclararan muchas cosas.

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela secundaria con Rima y la misma pregunta surgió

Rima: Amu ¿Qué tal te está yendo con el chico que conociste en el centro comercial?

Amu: Mashiro Rima ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ese chico no me gusta?

Rima: no sé cuando estaré conforme con tu respuesta

Amu: tal vez sea por toda la eternidad que tenga que decírtelo

Rima: Si fueras sincera dejaría de preguntarte

Amu: ya soy sincera

Rima: Tu sonrojo me dice otra cosa

Amu: Ahhh maldición

Después de eso la escuela fue aburrida yo llevaba más de 700 años aprendiendo las mismas cosas que todo me lo sabía de memoria pero lo que paso al terminar las clases no fue nada gratificante.

Rima: oye Amu ¿el chico que está en ese lindo Ferrari azul afuera de la escuela no es el mismo que viste en el centro comercial?

Amu: ¡Ikuto ¿Qué haces aquí?!

Rima. Con que se llama Ikuto ¿no?

Amu: y mi vida se vino abajo- dije al momento que una gota de sudor estilo anime recorría mi cabeza

Ikuto se bajo del Ferrari y se dirigió a mí con su típica sonrisa picara

Ikuto: konichiwa Amu-koi

Amu. Ikuto no en público

Ikuto: ¿acaso te da vergüenza que tu novio te vaya a recoger a la escuela?

Amu: no es que de vergüenza lo que pasa es que…

Otra vez Ikuto me interrumpió con uno de sus encantadores besos pero esta no era como las otras veces ya que ahora todos los alumnos de la escuela secundaria nos mirabas con los ojos como platos incluyendo a Rima.

Ikuto: ¿todavía tienes vergüenza que todos te vean?

Amu: claro que si neko hentai

Rima se nos acerco con una cara de asombro que ni siquiera yo había visto antes

Rima: ok ustedes 2 superaron mis expectativas

Amu. Rima lo puedo explicar todo

Rima: no me tienes que explicar nada se nota a simple vista que están enamorados el uno del otro

Ikuto. Entonces ¿nos vamos?

Amu: claro, sayonara Rima

Rima: adiós Amu

Nagihiko. ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? Note que todos se acercaron tan rápido que no llegue a ver nada

Rima: Nada que te interese

Nagihiko: Si me interesa ¿Por qué esta Amu con mi primo?

Rima: ¡¿t-tu primo?!

Nagihiko: si Ikuto es mi primo

Rima: pudiste habérmelo dicho antes

Nagihiko: no tenía idea que tú o Amu lo conocieran

Rima: quiero que me lo expliques todo

Nagihiko: es simple mi mamá es hermana de el papá de Ikuto

Rima: no me refería a ese tipo de explicación

Nagihiko: entonces ¿Qué quieres que te explique?

Rima: nada olvídalo

Nagihiko: si tú lo dices, cambiando de tema ¿has visto a Hotori-kun?

Rima: no la verdad ha faltado desde anteayer

Nagihiko: a pesar de su apariencia él es muy raro

Rima: sí que lo es

Nagihiko: ¿te acompaño a casa?

Rima: no

Nagihiko: si que eres fría

Rima: gracias

Nagihiko: entonces… te veo mañana Rima-chan

Rima: adiós Nagihiko

Mientras tanto Ikuto y yo…

Amu: ¿Cuándo compraste este auto?

Ikuto: no hace mucho

Amu: oye ¿Por qué fuiste a traerme a la escuela?

Ikuto: por nada en especial solo tenía ganas de verte

Amu: eso es bueno pero no era necesario que me besaras frente a todo el instituto

Ikuto: eso fue improvisado, no resistí las ganas

Amu: la próxima vez resístete no quiero volver a hacerlo

Ikuto: ok lo prometo

Amu: más te vale

Ikuto: cambiando de tema ¿te podrías escapar en la noche?

Amu: intentare persuadir a mis padres pero ¿Qué es tan importante?

Ikuto: ¿acaso tengo que tener una buena razón para que tengamos una cita?

Amu: no solo creí que había una ocasión especial

Ikuto que tal ¿nuestro reencuentro?

Amu: me parece

**_Normal pov_**

Amu e Ikuto se pasaron hablando todo el camino de la cita que tendrían a en la noche y efectivamente esa noche habría luna llena, el viaje duro menos de lo que Amu acostumbraba ya que siempre caminaba a casa deseaba correr pero si alguien la veía sabrían que era vampiro.

Amu: mamá ya llegue

Midori: Amu tardaste menos de lo habitual

Amu: si salimos unos minutos antes y aproveche para venir más rápido

Midori: ya veo

Amu: ah, por cierto ¿puedo ir más tarde a la casa de Rima?

Midori: ¿harán una pijamada?

Amu: se podría decir regresare hoy, es más como una noche de chicas

Midori: puedes ir pero hoy hay luna llena ¿Qué pasa si encuentras algún hombre lobo?

Amu: mamá los hombres lobo no han tenido contacto con los vampiros desde hace milenios

Midori: bueno ve recuerda tener cuidado

Amu: lo tendré

**_Amu pov_**

Subí a mi habitación mi madre era tan paranoica con los hombres lobo me sacaba de quicio, saque de uno de mis cajones sangre estaba algo débil, me la tome y puse en marcha mi plan para que mi mamá no se diera cuenta que saldría con Ikuto claro no sin antes cambiarme el uniforme por unos jeans ajustados negros y una blusa de manga larga blanca y mangas negras completada con una "x" fucsia en medio, recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo y estaba lista para que nadie supiera lo de mi plan.

Amu: mamá me tengo que ir

Midori: ok Amu cuídate

Amu: si mamá

Salí de casa y fui a buscar a Ikuto al parque de diversiones que se encontraba clausurado para mi suerte Ikuto llego antes que yo, fuimos a comer algo después de caminar por un rato luego el me dijo que iríamos a un lugar secreto y que no se lo contara a nadie. Se encontraba detrás de las colinas era una pradera de lo más hermosa, era amplia y la luna llena complementaba perfectamente la maravillosa vista.

Amu: Ikuto qué lugar tan hermoso

Ikuto: al igual que tu

Amu: gracias, ¿vamos a hacer unas carreras? Después de todo nadie nos está viendo

Ikuto: si pierdes harás lo que yo quiera, si tu ganas yo hare lo que tú quieras

Amu: trato hecho- estreche la mano de Ikuto y comenzamos a corres al principio yo iba ganando, pero Ikuto al parecer me paso fácilmente al final yo gane por una milésima de segundo, literalmente.

Ikuto: buena carrera- dijo mientras se acostaba en el césped, yo hice lo mismo se sentía muy cómodo era suave y no rasposo como la mayoría definitivamente había encontrado nuestro lugar especial hasta que algo nos llamo la atención.

Amu: ¿Quién es?- dije mientras señalaba a la colina, se podía definir perfectamente la silueta de una chico.

Ikuto: creo que es un hombre lobo- me respondió entrecerrando los ojos para poder verlo mejor

Amu: vamos a ver- jale a Ikuto del brazo después de todo tenía que hacer lo que yo quisiera, se resistió pero accedió al darse cuenta que no me retractaría.

Estábamos a unos cuantos metros del chico no podía saber si lo conocía pero definitivamente era un hombre lobo, el estaba parado allí inerte dándonos la espalda como si estuviera buscando algo.

Amu: disculpa- dije insegura, según yo sabía existían 6 clanes de hombres lobo:

1. Alfa

2. Beta

3. Delta

4. Épsilon

5. Gamma

6. Y finalmente zeta

Estos últimos eran los más rudos y fuertes pero también los mas egoístas y avaros, el chico me volteo a ver sus ojos almendra eran muy brillantes ***n.a.: los hombres lobo que yo use no se convierten básicamente en lobos solo les sale cola, orejas, nariz de lobo y sus ojos cambiaban de cualquier color que fuera el original a almendra***

?: ¿Necesitas algo?...¿Amu?

Amu: ¿eres tú?

¿?: Si, vaya que sorpresa

Amu: no me lo creo ¡Tadase eres hombre lobo!

Tadase: efectivamente ¿Qué haces aquí?

Amu: solo paseaba con Ikuto

Ikuto: mucho gusto

Tadase: igual ¿tu eres el novio de Amu-chan verdad?

Ikuto: al parecer si, aunque normalmente me gustas menos lloronas

Amu: ¡vuelves a decir eso y te meto una estaca al corazón!

Ikuto: ok a ti si te tengo miedo y se eres capaz de hacerlo

Tadase: Amu-chan jamás te creí capaz de eso

Amu: ah Tadase no sabes nada de mí

Tadase: la verdad no

Amu: oye Tadase cuando me acerque a ti note que buscabas algo ¿Qué era?

Tadase: nada en especial, la verdad en este momento nosotros el clan Alfa estamos en guerra con el clan Zeta por territorio, lo único que hacía era prevenir cualquier tipo de ataque sorpresa

Amu: si yo hubiera sido un hombre lobo del clan zeta te hubiera atacado fácilmente

Tadase: ¿tú crees?

Amu: claro ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando llegue

Tadase: je creo que debo hacerlo mejor

Amu: mucho mejor a decir verdad

Ikuto: Tadase ¿cuál es la razón por la que los del clan zeta quiere su territorio?

Tadase: simple, quieren ser los más poderosos y con más tierras

Amu: me imagino que no has podido descansar

Tadase: más o menos tomamos turnos, descansamos un par de horas y seguimos

Ikuto: sabes podríamos hacer una alianza, los vampiros del sur con los hombres lobo alfa

Tadase: es una buena se lo diré al alfa supremo

Amu: ¿Por qué le dices "supremo"?

Tadase: además que es el más fuerte es el único que ha logrado matar a casi todos los hombres lobo del clan zeta en la batalla más grande jamás sucedida

Ikuto: ya veo debe ser el mejor

Tadase: lo es pero su ego lo es más

Amu: yo creía que tu vida era más fácil

Tadase: pero hoy te enteraste que no lo es

Amu: ahora sé porque faltabas a clases algunos días al mes

Tadase: todo tiene su explicación

Amu: Nagihiko es el más preocupado por ti siempre

Ikuto: ¿Nagihiko?

Amu: si ¿lo conoces?

Ikuto. ¿Cómo no conocerlo? Es mi primo

Tadase: ok este día se pone cada vez más extraño

Amu: eso quiere decir que…

Ikuto: sí, Nagihiko también es vampiro

Amu: pero nunca lo vi en estos 800 años

Ikuto: es que vino este año ha Japón antes vivía en Inglaterra

Tadase: ¿el no es totalmente japonés?

Ikuto: solo de sus tíos ósea mis padres

Tadase: vaya que raro, Amu perdón que te deje pero tengo que seguir con los turnos

Amu: comprendo, adiós

Ikuto: adiós

Tadase: adiós, gusto de verlos

Tadase se alejo en dirección al bosque que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de donde estábamos.

**_Normal pov_**

Tadase se adentro en el bosque en busca de espías del clan zeta pero lo que encontró fue aun peor…

Tadase: no encuentro nada de seguro ya se rindieron

¿?: no lo creo

Decenas de hombres lobo se acercaron a Tadase rodeándolo y dejándolo sin escapatoria

Tadase: tengo el presentimiento que ustedes no son del clan alfa

FIN

Suspenso

¿Qué le pasara a Tadase?

¿Los vampiros del sur y los hombres lobo alfa se aliaran?

¿Rima sentirá algo por Nagihiko?

¿podrá Amu llegar a casa sin que la descubran?

¿encontrara Kukai el amor de su vida?

Esto y mucho mas en el siguiente cap. Dejan reviews plis


	3. el amor de mi vida

El amor de mi vida

Tadase: tengo el presentimiento que ustedes no son del clan alfa

Tadase estaba muy nervioso y para colmo se encontraba de espaldas con un árbol ** N.A.: ¿Por qué los arboles siempre crecen en el lugar menos conveniente? **Cuando por detrás de él salto una chica de cabellos rizados color castaño claro y ojos almendra por ser mujer lobo pero en realidad eran de un hermoso color café oscuro.

¿?: ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Tadase: vaya que si, gracias

¿?: No hay de que ahora ¿vamos a pelear o no?

Tadase: oh claro que peleare

Al terminar de decir estas palabras ambos se abalanzaron contra los otros hombres lobo y se desato una gran pelea hasta que Tadase y la otra chica lograron herir a la mayoría de sus contrincantes y estos se fueron en señal de derrota.

¿?: Que bien peleas

Tadase: gracias, tu igual eres muy hábil

¿?: lo sé me lo dicen muy seguido, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Tadase: soy Tadase del clan alfa ¿y tú?

¿?: Soy Ralery del clan beta, mucho gusto- dijo mientras estrechaban sus manos

Tadase: igual, ¿Qué edad tienes?

Ralery: 15 ¿y tú?

Tadase: también 15 que coincidencia

Ralery: Ya lo creo ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?

Tadase: claro

Ralery y Tadase fueron a dar una caminata por el bosque con cuidado de no volver a encontrar más hombres lobo del clan zeta mientras platicaban de sus tribus y familias.

Tadase: Así que ¿estabas escapando de tu tribu?

Ralery: la verdad si todos son muy estrictos, no me deja ser quien en verdad soy

Tadase: y ¿Cuál es tu verdadero ser?

Ralery: a mí me gusta lo lindo, en especial los peluches de osos pero no puedo ser así ya que debo pelear y toda mi vida ha sido de aprender a defenderme y contraatacar perfectamente

Tadase. Eso explica tus coordinados movimientos y agilidad

Ralery: si soy muy flexible según mi sensei pero pelear no me gusta, odio hacerlo más me obligan

Tadase. ¿Entonces por qué me ayudaste?

Ralery: porque la segunda cosa que más odio son los hombres lobo del clan zeta

Tadase: a decir verdad eres muy determinada en lo que haces ¿no es cierto?

Ralery: yo creo aunque soy un poco tímida a veces, desearía ser como mi aniki

Tadase: ¿tienes un hermano mayor?

Ralery: si se llama Kaoru me gustaría ser como él, siempre hace lo que quiere sin importarle lo que digan los demás

Tadase: pero no siempre lo que quieres es lo mejor

Ralery: eso ya lo sé, pero lo que yo quiero no es malo ¿verdad?

Tadase: no, a menos que te separes demasiado de lo que debes hacer como practicar tus tácticas de pelea o tu trabajo asignado según tu talento

Ralery: no creo que eso pase

Tadase: tampoco te escuchas como una persona que no dejaría a un lado sus obligaciones

Ralery: ¿en serio lo crees?

Tadase: si, oye ¿Dónde estudias?

Ralery: no voy a la secundaria según mis padres es peligroso ya que alguien puede descubrir mi identidad

Tadase: eso no es cierto varios de mis amigos no son humanos y nadie lo sabe además de nosotros

Ralery: ¿crees que podría ir a estudiar a tu misma secundaria?

Tadase: es muy probable que si

Ralery: ¡Fabuloso! Se lo diré a mi padre ahora mismo, adiós

Tadase: adiós

Al día siguiente Tadase fue a estudiar ya que la luna llena ya había pasado pero esta vez no iba solo …bueno no se notaba ya que cierta chica castaña iba escondida atrás del rubio

Amu: Ohio Tadase ya viniste

Tadase: Ohio Amu, si ya regresé y te quiero presentar a alguien

Amu: ¿a quién?- al terminar esa oración Ralery salió de atrás de Tadase dejando a Amu con la boca abierta

Tadase: ella es Ralery la conocí ayer

Amu: y se podría decir que son algo así como…. ¿novios?

Ralery: ¡n-n-n-no!

Tadase: c-claro que no, apenas somos amigos

Amu: si tú lo dices, bueno mucho gusto soy Hinamori Amu

Ralery: mucho gusto- realmente estaba muy nerviosa y eso provocaba que su tono de voz fuera muy bajo y se escuchara muy kawaii

Amu: vaya te escuchas muy kawaii, eres muy tímida ¿no?

Ralery: algo

Amu: no te preocupes, ven te enseñare a mis amigas

Ralery: claro, te veo luego Tadase

Tadase: ok

Nagihiko: al parecer alguien ya tiene novia

Tadase: Aun no lo es pero no perderé el tiempo

Nagihiko: esa es la determinación que esperaba de ti

Tadase: je gracias, oye te quiero preguntar algo muy importante

Nagihiko: ¿Qué cosa?

Tadase: no lo puedo hacer aquí, ven- Tadase jalo del brazo a Nagihiko llevándolo detras del instituto donde nadie se encontraba.

Nagihiko. Tadase ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Y ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

Tadase: ¿es cierto que eres vampiro y primo de Ikuto?

Nagihiko: si todo es correcto, pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Tadase: en resumen ayer me encontré a tu primo y me lo dijo todo

Nagihiko: ese Ikuto me las pagara, prometió no decírselo a nadie

Tadase: ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie lo sepa?

Nagihiko: esto no es Inglaterra, la razón por la que vine aquí es porque la gente estaba empezando a sospechar que mi familia era vampiro ya que nunca envejecíamos y no quiero que lo mismo pase aquí.

Tadase: pero no hay ningún problema que lo sepa ¿verdad?, después de todo soy un hombre lobo

Nagihiko: ¿eres un qué?

Tadase: si soy un hombre lobo, creí que ya lo sabías porque eres muy observador

Nagihiko: lo soy pero esta vez no me lo esperaba

Tadase: bueno ahora lo sabes

Mientras tanto Amu y Ralery….

Amu: ¡Rima!

Rima: ¿Qué ocurre?- dice mientras se voltea ya que estaba buscando sus libros en el casillero

Amu: mira, te presento a Ralery

Ralery: mucho gusto

Rima: igual, me llamo Rima

Ralery: ¿tú eres humana?

Rima: si lo soy ¿y que hay de ti?

Ralery: soy... mujer l-lobo- dijo con un tono casi inaudible

Rima: vaya que interesante, será un placer ser tu amiga

Yaya: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Amu: ah Yaya, te presento a una nueva amiga

Yaya: fabuloso, hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ralery. me llamo Ralery

Yaya: ¡pareces una niña con ese tono de voz tan kawaii!

Amu: yo le dije lo mismo

Ralery: ¡me vuelven a decir niña pequeña y las ahorco a todas o aun mejor las muerdo!- dio mientras levantaba su puño y fruncía el seño

Amu: Ojou-sama onegai no me lastimes- dijo suplicando

Ralery: jajajaja, vaya que son fáciles de asustar

Yaya: ¡Ralery da mucho miedo!

Amu: tiempo ¿no era vedad?

Ralery: claro que era una amenaza real pero jamás las mordería, después de todo son mis amigas aunque eso puede cambiar si me molestan

Rima: juramos que jamás te volveremos a molestar

Amu y Yaya: hai lo prometemos

Ralery: más les vale

Amu: creo que será mejor que te enseñe tu salón y olvidemos todo este problema ¿sí?

Ralery: ok, vamos

Amu fue con Ralery y las chicas y le enseño su salón que era el mismo que el de Amu y Rima.

Ralery: ¿este es el salón?

Amu: si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ralery: es tan grande y espacioso jamás me lo imagine así

Amu: no me digas que nunca fuiste al colegio

Ralery: no, toda mi educación ha sido responsabilidad de mis padres

Amu: pues hoy sabrás lo que es un instituto

Ralery: genial

Amu, Ralery y Rima se pasaron todo el dia mandándose mensajitos en pedazos de papel que recortaban de sus cuadernos así que el tiempo se les paso muy rápido y había llegado la hora de salida.

Amu: Ralery, ¿ves ese Ferrari azul de allá?

Ralery: si ¿Por qué me preguntas? No estoy mal de la vista

Amu: lo que pasa es que es de mi novio

Ralery: ¿hontou? ¿Quién es?

Ikuto: yo- apareció por detrás de Ralery provocando que esta se sonrojara

Ralery: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ikuto. Mi nombre es Ikuto ¿y el tuyo hermosa dama?- dijo mientras le besaba la mano

Ralery: s-soy Ralery

Amu: y yo soy tu novia Ikuto

Ikuto: ¿Qué celosa?

Amu: ….algo

Ikuto: tranquila eres mi única chica

Ralery: ah Ikuto es tan…

Tadase: Ralery ¿vamos a pasear?- dijo con tono intranquilo **N.A.: alguien esta celoso ¬¬ **

Ralery: pero yo

Tadase: ¡vamos!

Ralery: si no me queda de otra-Tadase llevo a Ralery a dar una caminata por el parque mientras no dejaba de sentirse aliviado por salir de esa incómoda situación entre Ralery e Ikuto.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar….

¿?: Debo conseguir una forma de matar a ese Hotori-kun-dijo un chico de cabellos castaños que se encontraba en un callejón cuando alguien se le acerco por detrás

¿?: Yo puedo ayudarte- una voz femenina se escucho por detrás del hombro del chico el cual se volteo asustado- soy Hoshina Utau mucho gusto ¿y tú?

¿?: Mi nombre es Souma Kukai

Utau: escuche que quieres matar a alguien, yo puedo ayudarte ¿Quién es?

Kukai: Hotori Tadase

Utau: conozco su casa, ahora solo dame una muy buena razón para matarlo

Kukai. Su padre mato al mío

Utau: perfecto con eso me conformo

Kukai: ¿Qué debo darte a cambio?

Utau: se mi amo

Kukai: ¿tu qué?

Utau: soy una canima, eso significa que soy mitad lagarto y cada luna llena me convierto al igual que los hombres lobo

Kukai: entonces ¿para qué quieres que sea tu amo?

Utau: tienes que darme órdenes o no puedo hacer nada

Kukai: comprendo entonces mi primera orden es que mates a Tadase esta nochey

Utau: entendido Ojou-sama

Fin del tercer cap.

Gracias por tus reviews Utau de la cruz me gusta saber que les esta gustando y Alejandra Vargas tomare en cuenta la propuesta que me diste ¡eres fantástica!.

Plis déjenme más ideas o apoyo para continuar

Att. Miyari- san


End file.
